


#17: Never Lie to Your Doctor

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: 100 Rules for Adults (That Clint Barton Never Learned) [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Medical, Misunderstandings, making assumptions, reference to implied rape that never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint lets some assumptions lie in medical and they come back to bite him in the ass, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#17: Never Lie to Your Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't sure how to tag this, so PLEASE let me know if I need to add something. See the note at the end if you're not sure about the tags/triggers.

“Agent Barton,” Dr. Shaw said, his attention focused on the tablet in his hands. “I have some questions.”

Clint smothered the urge to sigh. Every time he ended up seeing one of the new hires in medical they wanted to completely go over his medical record. “Doc, if you start, we’ll be here for days. How about you just trust the notes from the previous medics so we can get to what matters today?” Namely, the sprained wrist from where he’d fallen wrong while sparring. He should have known better than to take on Natasha and Melinda. He was kind of surprised that he wasn’t more injured. 

“No, this is current, Agent Barton,” the doctor said. “Nurse Graeme noted some bruising along your shoulder blades and spine that weren’t noted on your intake.”

Clint refused to blush. Phil had gotten a little carried away with the spirit of things when Clint had challenged him to “bite me” in bed a couple nights before. “Because I don’t have any complaints about them,” he responded. “Really, doc, I just need my wrist splinted. I could do it myself, but my handler complains when I tend to my own injuries.” He flashed his stage grin at the doctor. 

“Yes, well, we’ll see what your handler has to say about you hiding injuries,” the doctor grumbled as Phil sauntered into the exam room. 

“I’m not hiding injuries,” Clint protested and caught Phil’s eye. Phil’s eyes widened a touch and he gave Clint a slight nod. 

“What seems to be the problem, Doctor Shaw?” Phil asked.

“Agent Barton,” the doctor said pointedly. “Is concealing a considerable number of suspicious bruises along his back and shoulders. He’s refusing to answer questions, and as his handler,”

“As his handler,” Phil interrupted, “I can tell you that if it were worth reporting, Agent Barton would do so.”

“I would,” Clint added. “They were not incurred in the line of duty, and I have no complaints about them,” he said, an edge of warning in his voice that he hoped the doctor picked up.

“Oh!” Doctor Shaw colored. “Right. Yes, well,” he said, clearly flustered. “Your records do not indicate that you are currently in a sexual relationship, Agent Barton.”

“Maybe it’s because I thought it was none of your business,” Clint grumbled. 

“Revelation of ones relationships, especially amongst field agents, is purely voluntary, Doctor Shaw,” Phil said. 

“Yes, but it does clear up some things,” Doctor Shaw stated. “There was a flag on your last post-mission medical check. Someone was supposed to call you in to go over the results with you.”

Clint shrugged. He’d ignored the message, knowing it wasn’t what the medical staff thought it was.

“Agent Barton,” the doctor started, a scolding note in his voice.

“Thank you, Doctor Shaw,” Phil broke in. “If you’ll give Agent Barton and myself a moment.” It was not a question.

“Of course, Agent Coulson,” Doctor Shaw responded, leaving in a swirl of a white lab coat.

Neither man spoke until he was out and the door latched behind him. 

“Something you need to tell me, Clint?” Phil asked, his voice cold.

“What? No!” Clint said. 

“Then would you care to explain what ‘flagged results’ he might have been talking about? Do I need to get myself tested for something?” Phil’s voice was flat.

“Jesus, no, Phil,” Clint said. “Remember what happened before our last mission. Particularly at your apartment, the night before we left?” he prompted. It had been a particularly energetic evening, and Phil had been rough. “And then how I went off comms for an hour and turned up in the middle of the enemy camp?”

Phil’s eyes shone with recognition.

“Yeah. Well, I didn’t do anything to dissuade them of the notion that I hadn’t been well treated by the enemy,” Clint said, ducking his head. “We haven’t exactly talked about going public, and it just seemed easier not to correct their assumptions.”

“Jesus, Clint,” Phil said, crossing the room in three long strides. “Is this why I’ve had requests for you to see a counselor cross my desk twice a day for the last two weeks?”

Clint just nodded.

Phil sighed even as he hopped up on the exam table next to Clint and cupped the back of his neck in one hand He squeezed, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to ground Clint and make him feel safe. “There are some things called privacy rights,” he said quietly and patiently. 

Clint snorted. “You know nothing here stays private.” He didn’t really care for himself; there were so many rumors regarding his employment with SHIELD that he didn’t really care. But Phil did have a reputation to maintain. And Clint liked working with Phil; he didn’t want to do anything that would jeopardize the team.

“Sometimes you’re too damn selfless for your own good,” Phil sighed. “Tell Doctor Shaw the truth, already,” he said, squeezing Clint’s neck again and sliding off the table. “I’m not ashamed and I won’t hide or let you be bullied into something just to protect my reputation. Now, I have real work to do,” he said, straightening his jacket. He crossed to the door. “Dinner tonight?”

Clint stared for a moment, then nodded. “My place. I’ll cook.”

Phil smiled. “Good. You can go back in now, Doctor Shaw,” Phil said on his way out. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said to Clint.

Clint nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Clint refers to an incident where he let medical staff assume he had been sexually assaulted by the enemy. It didn't happen; there was no assault, and there is no depiction of assault.


End file.
